mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Mugenfan6
Hi, welcome to the MUGEN Database: the only M.U.G.E.N character and stage encyclopedia! Thanks for your edit to the User:Mugenfan6 page; we hope it will be the first of many contributions from you. Before editing and making articles, why not take a peek at the rules? Leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything (don't worry, I won't bite). Enjoy fighting! -- Madbootdude (Talk) 22:36, June 22, 2012 =! Who is Jarquin10 :( Belinda's firts sprites by Jarquin10 MugenFan6 i give my sprites, well i give some more o.k. Jarquin10 Second Sprites of Belinda Mugenfan6 i give more moves of Belinda, i will put more, with picture to select, :) But this second sprites including hurt and microphone attack and Quick Flash Pop, and Music gun using two fingers, Taunt and Win pose. good luck Mugenfan6. Jarquin10 Third sprites of Belinda Hey Mugenfan6 i give more sprites! include: *Alternative colors *More intro *More Win pose Jarquin10 Only use sprites in any fighter factory, i eliminate this fyle of the bad guy. Sprites of Pucca all ready Mugenfan6 i give my sprites of Pucca, every moves but i will finish to make hypers, finish him and Supports, but you can use my sprites for M.U.G.E.N. made by me Jarquin10, all moves are based on Funny Love Shorts, series TV and any videogames, Pucca will be a Fighter as you confirmed. Jarquin10 Comming soon: *Supports: Ho, Linguini, Dumpling, Dada and Destinity the dragon, *Hypers: Transform attack, Big Bang Love, Aliens Call, Sism love, Noodle Girl *Hypers of Belinda Types of Pucca's damage Any types of Damaged, like, burning, Pucca is burned by fire spells of another fighter, frezed by another fighter with ice power, shoked by another fighter like Pikachu, Blissed by any fighter, Midnight Bliss: Pucca is turned into a human form woman, and she is blissed lika a Zombi, (by Demitri and Dobby) and squashed by Bowling Ball boss and others Jarquin10 About Pucca for M.U.G.E.N. Pucca size is short than Homer and Chun-li, Pucca use Hammer, karate, power of Love and she's must stronger, Pucca will have one transform, Noodle Girl, and with controls and 4 Hypers Belinda's idle pose I give to you my gif animation of Belinda's idle Kick Buttowski for M.U.G.E.N. I give to you my first sprites of the character from Disney XD, as your W.I.P. char, and include: *Alternative colors (Honey Slash costume and Cheetah Chug) *Pose *Lose: Nooooooo! *Idle *Walk (Forward and Backward) New Stage: Gothic Castle I give a stage from "Egoista" (Belinda's music video feat Pitbull), by Jarquin10 Fourth sprites of Belinda + a image to select I give somemore sprites of Belinda, *Punch Down *Micro Skull (Special move) *Size of the char Wow Wow Wow Mugenfan6 i give my sprited of Wubbzy Moises-Isreda Thanks to realese this stage, Wubbzy from Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! will have 5 hypers, no finish and 4 Assists: *Widget: she realese Gidget to trow kickelly kick-balls and cream pies *Walden: he trows a freeze formula *Daizy: She trows a bean and realese giant flowers *Kooky Kid: He is not attack, only walks and says That's Kooky!. Jarquin10 New Stage: Smashville This stage is from SSBB and SSF2, i give you this and find a soundtrack "DJ K.K." (SSF2 Remix version) Second sprites of Wubbzy I'm Jarquin10, i give more sprites of Wubbzy, include: *Blissed *Midight bliss (Shine the Wubb Girl) *Super Jump *K.O. and Get up 4 Entrances of Pucca I'm Jarquin10, i give 4 entrances of Pucca, include: *Entrance 1: Teleport Jump rope *Entrance 2: Motorbike *Entrance 3: Puccasusta *Entrance 4: Puccapatra on the camel Images of 3 chars for MUGEN (Hyper) *Pucca will have 5 hypers in two images *Kick Buttowski will have 5 hypers too (but i give only one image but for the first hyper) *Belinda Will have 5 Hypers (i give only one image for a first hyper) COMMING SOON MORE IMAGES FOR HYPERS AND FOR WUBBZY :D *Jarquin10 - August 20 Lloyld's Sprites Here is some sprites for your lloyld wip Rapthemonkey (talk) 20:42, September 23, 2012 (UTC)Rapthemonkey9 NINJAGO More Damages of Kick Buttowski, Aw Biscuits! Include: *Midnight Bliss: Teena Sometimes version *Blissed *Freezed *Burned *Shocked *Stone *K.O. *Size: He is shot than Finn, Dudley Puppy, but maybe same as rigby Images to select chars in M.U.G.E.N. I give those images for M.U.G.E.N. in the select the char, Belinda, Pucca, Kick Buttowski and Wubbzy. *Jarquin10 September 25, 2012 GIF Animation of Kick Buttowski (Changed) I publish Kick Butttowski's idle but later i compose this GIF animation First Hyper of Pucca: Boxing Punch I give the Hyper 1 of Pucca: Boxing Punch, Pucca punch the enemy with her boxing globe, Jarquin10 September 25, 2012 Idle GIF of Wubbzy (Changed) I publish another GIF idle but is Wubbzy :) Jarquin10: September 27, 2012 I composed this GIF Jarquin10 October 1, 2012 2 Wubbzy Helpers Hi Mugenfan, i give now 2 Supports of Wubbzy *'Widget' She realeses her robot Gidget to trow Kickety Kick-Balls and Pies *'Walden' He trows a freeze Formula to freeze a enemy, "!Yes, Yes, Yes!". Jarquin10:-October 2, 2012 You are jerk XD. Belinda Hurts and Damages I give the sprites of the damages of Belinda include: *Freezed *Burned *Shocked *Squashed *Midnight Bliss (Shakira parody) *Blissed *Get up *Jarquin10 - October 9, 2012 Third Hyper of Pucca: Kiss Bomb Pucca realese a kiss very big and kicks the heart to the enemy and exploits, like a big bang, note: this is not a K.O. it's only a hyper this is from the episode: "Hex door Neighbor" Good Luck Mugenfan *Jarquin10 - October 9, 2012 Any last damages of Belinda and one fatality Include: *Stone (Angel of Indepence in Mexico City) *Baby (as her protagonist rol in her infance, "Amigos X Siempre" *No head (One Fatality by Kang) *Mice (Attacked by Aiko Seno) That's all but i will give more sprites and hypers *Jarquin10 - October 10, 2012 can i do your Vote Week can i do you vote week cause i'm been looking and looking at it cause it looks very fun cause i'm out of video ideas King Pig (talk) 00:56, November 12, 2012 (UTC)AngryMugenBirds